The "Pibroch"
Hello I like to tell you about the ship pibroch you can see it docked in the harbor rotting and rusting away but years ago that ship was a very popular ship in my hometown u could see the world if u joined the crew well even though its buitful, its dangerous to go on it. Let me explain why this ship is so dangerous it started when I joined the ship back when I was a young lad, we were sent on a journey to take some cargo to these newly developed islands, well this island was way out there and the only passage through it was through the burmited triangle now that place itself gave me the willies, but all the tales about it didn’t help either. So I thought “this is impossible there is no way that all of this has happened. Its just folk tales.” But I was wrong before. we entered the triangle and it as badly foggy, the fog was so think u could cut it with a knife, everything was fine until everything went nuts the anchor let loose me and the other crew members fought like hell to get it back on the side of the boat, then all the gives the motor everything went ballistic! Then all we could see from the fog was this ship, this ship was ungodly ship it was rusted full of holes it looks like a ww1 ship but that no the worst part my fear has become real it was the uss Cyclops, the freaking uss Cyclops!!!! That ship went missing in there and was never found and here it is coming right at us its horn blowing and I yelled its gonna hit us!!! And the next thing we all know it stops just stops like it wasn’t even charging us. Calmly it turns and it boards us and to my horror what is see a Skelton crew a freaking skeleton crew all of these ww1 solders there torn up some pieces of them missing one guy was bone and muscle all that was really left of him was his face that was hafly gone which one of the men pointed a gun in my face and asked us what is this ship. I calmly yet shocked told him this is just a merchant ship on its way to the islands. He looked us weirdly and said are u allies or central powers? And a bit confused I told him we were all Americans. He looked at his men and smiled and said creepy ur will do just fine. And I nervously asked him what do u mean he responded ur make good for my new flesh . you see we’ve been out here for a long time and as u can see our skin and flesh have rotted away so me and the boys are looking for new parts and ua all will do just fine. Then in a heartbeat they escorted u.s.s .all onto their boat into the lower levels where they took the skipper into the nest room and started skinning the man alive u could hear the man screaming from the cold dark damp room they had us in one of the hands of the ship completely lost it and started laughing and singing they will never get my skin they will never!! And started banging his head against the rusted wall he did it so hard that he cave in his own head in. the worst part was that now everyone is freaking out at this point the captain is telling me that if we get out of this alive he will retire and live with his life he sweared to god he would retire with her. By the time they took the fourth man the captain realized that this would be impossible and he handed me the keys and told me “u must get rid of this vessel u must!” by the time he handed me the keys they came for him I will admit the captain gave it a hell of a fight but he was lucky that the rest they shot him in the head which ended him quick before they started skinning him. By this time I realized my death was imminent and there was no way out for when they stared on the captain I bolted out of there I quickly undocked form the Cyclops and full throttled the boat and hoped to god they didn’t notice I was gone by the time I got away the fog disappeared, and I was safe I went to the nearest dock I could find docked the goddam thing and left it there to rot. I settled down in a town close to it years later. I finally came back to the town where I left the boat to get rid of it, the night mares would not stop as long as that damn thing was docked. The captain and his men screaming bloody murder. I eventually found the boat and hade it scraped since then the night mares went away and all seems well. Its been years since this happened. Im an old man now and I hope this story is helpful to anyone at all.if u see any pices of the ship let me know. Category:Crappypasta.com Category:BCP Category:Pastas